


crossing the river

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Skull has been walking this hallway for over an hour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	crossing the river

Skull has been walking this hallway for over an hour, maybe for more than a day, a year? 

He's not sure anymore. 

That doesn't stop him, nor does it slow him down. 

He knows there is an end. And even though his senses are fading more and more as he moves forward. Skull, for the first time in decades, no longer feels fear. 

The beautiful purple fire leaves him at every step. And before his sense of hearing disappears he can hear the sound of familiar voices calling to him. 

Skull does not plan to turn around. He knows he can't do it anymore. Nor does he want to. 

When his senses disappear completely, he stops. 

And his sight returns. 

A familiar river and a lonely boat await him. 

Skull smiles, when he returns home after so long. 

With familiar movements, he gets into the boat and waits. 

Death has returned to guide the souls.


End file.
